Other Worldly
by Angel Shade
Summary: Falling through a portal is never easy but ending up in a world of ninja is even harder. Luckily, Yukina has Gaara as a friend in the world, but is that all Gaara is? Is he possibly more to her than she is willing to admit? What about Gaara? Does he feel the same as Yukina? Oneshot. Made for IamEnVIOUS.


** Other Worldly**  
**Summary: Falling through a portal is never easy but ending up in a world of ninja is even harder. Luckily, Yukina has Gaara as a friend in the world, but is that all Gaara is? Is he possibly more to her than she is willing to admit? What about Gaara? Does he feel the same as Yukina? Oneshot**  
**A/N: My first crossover! I can't believe it! Anyways this was a request from IamEnVIOUS. I hope you like it. :) Anyways Yusuke, will you do the the disclaimer. I'll give you a pack of cigarettes if you do.**  
**Yusuke: Deal. Angel Shade don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, she ain't that creative.**  
**Me: Hey! Forget the cigs, you can go f-**  
**Yusuke:ON WITH THE STORY! (Runs away and I give chase)**

**Down the Rabbit Hole:**  
A man with orange hair ran frantically to a woman with blue hair as she started to fall into a dark chasm, also known as a portal. She looked at him with wide red eyes.  
"Yukina!"  
That was the last thing she heard from him as she was swallowed by darkness. As she fell in slow motion she couldn't help but be reminded of a book she read called Alice in Wonderland.  
Just like Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole. Maybe this is a dream, Yukina thought. This thought process was cut off as bright light suddenly blinded her and her falling sped up. She felt an impact to... just not the one she expected. She hit something hard but soft at the same time. Yukina opened her eyes as she realized she was in someones arms.  
**Contrast:**  
Gaara noticed that as he caught her in his arms in the middle of the air, floating with the help of his sand. She had blue hair that framed her angelic face while had short red hair and rougher looks. Her eyes were bright red while his were blue. yet this seemed to work out in his head in a way that said they would look good together. He immediately cut that thought process off.  
"Um, thank you," she murmured.  
"Your welcome, I'm Gaara. Who are you?"  
She smiled and he was stunned by its innocence.  
"I'm Yukina."  
_She's innocent and I'm not, another contrast_, he thought.  
**Protective:**  
Yukina noticed immediately how protective he became of her in the full day they had travel together when the reached the gates of a village he called Suna. Gaara had walked up to one of the guards.  
He asked", Has anything of anyone passed the gates?"  
"No sir."  
The guard look behind him and glared slightly at Yukina. He got into a battle stance ready for anything. Before Yukina could react, she was pulled into someone's arms. Looking up, she saw Gaara glaring slightly at the guard. A silent conversation past between the two before the guard, still looking at Yukina warily. As they past by, Yukina heard the guard murmur slightly. It sounded like ' I've never seen Kazekage-sama be so protective.'  
**Jealousy:**  
Gaara gritted his teeth as a male tried flirting with her. Months had past since they first me. He and Yukina got to be really good friends in that time... and males of the village grew to like the ever so innocent Yukina. Gaara felt his eyes narrow further at that thought. The particular male flirting with her was a jounin ninja that had been trying to get with Yukina since day one. Laughing, Yukina told the man once again that his 'jokes' were funny. Amusement took over Gaara as the man slump over in defeat. Looking at Yukina, Gaara finally put a name to the feeling he got as he saw males flirt with her.  
Jealousy...  
**Promise:**  
Whenever Gaara started feeling defeated as he was throwing book after book, scroll after scroll into an ever growing mountain of books and scrolls, he would remember his promise:  
'_I promise to help you find your way home._'  
With that in mind, he would grab another book or scroll with renewed determination. Because I want you to be happy, Gaara thought as he looked through another scroll.  
**Training:**  
It had become her favorite past time to be trained by Gaara. He had begun training her after he told her about the great amount of charka she had and she insisted that he train her to use it. Gaara, at first, was skeptical about it but had agreed. Under his supervision, she learned quite fast. Yukina didn't quite understand why she would blush as he positioned her body correctly though. She also didn't quite get why her heart rate would increase when his hands would linger longer than necessary. _Why is he the only one that makes me act this way?_ She questioned curiously to herself.  
**Tears:**  
Tears of pain fell from her eyes, turning into precious gems, as she watch a man with long blond hair and blue eyes fly off on a clay with Gaara. She felt so helpless as he had fought to keep everyone safe. Kankuro grabbed her shoulder surprising her.  
"Don't worry, Yukina. We'll get him back," he murmured before taking off after Gaara and the other man  
~~Later~~  
Yukina felt more tears come as a group of Leaf ninja and Chiyo started to leave. The boy with short, spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes stopped and looked at her.  
"Don't worry Yukina-chan, we'll get Gaara back, believe it!" He said, well, more like shouted.  
Yukina smiled softly and said ",Thank you, Naruto-kun."  
With that they were gone.  
**Relief and Sadness:**  
Relief filled Yukina as soon as Gaara appeared. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Gaara stood still in shock for a couple seconds before gladly hugging back, enjoying the feelings of peace and love it brought. It ended to suddenly for him as she pulled away and went to hug Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. Gaara felt the familiar jealousy when she hugged the guys, but immediately pushed it away. Especially when she looked around in confusion.  
"Where's Chiyo-chan?"  
There was silence and sad looks, Yukina immediately understood and tears came to her eyes, falling out and becoming jewels. Gaara quickly went over and pulled her into his arms, silently comforting Yukina.  
"She died to bring Gaara back," Kakashi murmured.  
Yukina's eyes widened before softening. _Thank you Chiyo, I miss you_, Yukina thought.  
**Feelings:**  
A couple months after Gaara's temporary death and Chiyo's permanent one, Yukina stood in front of Gaara's office door with a blush. She finally realized that she was in love with Gaara and was ready to admit her feelings.  
Slowly, she raised her closed fist and knocked.  
"Come in," Yukina heard Gaara's smoky voice say.  
With that she walked in, glad to see Gaara was alone in his office. He looked up, a bit surprised.  
"Hello Yukina. Is something on your mind?"  
"Y-Yes."  
" What is it?" He asked curiously and in concern.  
"Gaara... I... I'm in love with you!" She finally got out in a rush.  
Gaara sat there silently in shock. Obviously, he sat there to long because Yukina's red eyes filled with tears and she started to rush out of the room. Gaara quickly got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. He pulled Yukina to a gentle kiss on the lips, which she returned as soon as her shock wore off. Pulling away, Gaara said the words that caused her heart to skip a beat in delight and her lips to turn up into an innocent, happy smile.  
"I'm in love with you too, Yukina."  
**The Promise and Home:**  
'I promise to help you find your way home.'  
In Yukina's mind, he real did keep his promise. She had found home and it was in his arms and always by his side. Sure, she missed her friends in her world, but she just couldn't imagine life without Gaara in it now. So despite missing her friends, she was as happy as she could be. Plus, according to Gaara, he found a way to bring them here and back so that problem was solved. Now all she needed to do is tell Kazuma about her and Gaara.  
~~The End~~  
**A/N: Sorry for OOCness but I don't really know Yukina very well as a character and I find Gaara a bit of a hard character to write. Anyways, I hope it was enjoyable. Please review. Also, the only type of criticism I accept is constructive criticism.**


End file.
